1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection base assembly, and more particularly to a connecting base assembly for an IC (integrated circuit) testing apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
After an IC being manufactured and encapsulated, a test may be processed to ensure the IC to achieve designed and desired functions and capabilities.
A testing apparatus for an IC comprises a connection base, a pressing device, a circuit board provided with a testing circuit and a computer. The connecting base has a holding space and multiple conductive elements mounted in and around the holding space. An IC is mounted in the holding space and legs of the IC align and contact respectively with the conductive elements. The pressing device can push connection base with the IC to make the conductive elements contacting with conductive points on the circuit board, such that the IC is connected electrically to the testing circuit on the circuit board via the conductive elements. Consequently, the IC can be tested with the testing circuit and programs set in the computer.
There are different types of testing apparatuses are known as follows.
Taiwan patent application Publication No. 200741210, entitled to “ELECTRONIC DEVICE TEST SET AND CONTACT USED THEREIN”, shows a conductive element having a first end and a second end. The first end of the conductive element has multiple contacting points and contacts with a leg of an IC. The second end has a curved edge and contacts with a conductive point on a circuit board. Two resilient elements are respectively mounted on and abut with two sides of the conductive element.
Taiwan Patent No. I291271, entitled to “IMPROVED INTEGRATED CIRCUIT CONTACT TO TEST APPARATUS”, shows a conductive element having a first end and a second end. The first end of the conductive element contacts with a leg of an IC, and the second end contacts with a conductive point on a circuit board. Two resilient elements are respectively mounted on and abut with two sides of the conductive element, and two contacting interfaces are defined respectively between the resilient elements and the sides of the conductive element.
Taiwan patent application Publication No. 200710396, entitled to “TEST SOCKET”, shows a conductive element having a first end and a second end. The first end of the conductive element contacts with a leg of an IC, and the second end contacts with a conductive point on a circuit board. Two resilient elements are respectively mounted on and abut with two sides of the conductive element.
The resilient elements of these conventional apparatuses can provide a recoil force to the conductive elements to push the conductive elements to the original positions. However, the forces provided by the resilient elements are along a longitudinal direction but cannot be provided to against a lateral side force. Therefore, when the IC is pushed to make the legs of the IC contacting with the conductive elements, the conductive elements may be moved or pivoted unstably to cause the conductive elements disengaging from legs on the IC or conductive points.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a connection base assembly to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.